


be careful of feeling drowsy

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Romance, Visions, idk im not a writer, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she has her this time.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 13





	be careful of feeling drowsy

_trial and error_  
_repeat_  
_repeat_  
  
chaewon opens her eyes,  
thinks of her again.  
she squeezes them shut and behind her eyelids flow thousand of figures, but she recognizes one amongst the crowd.

always waiting for her.

she has been playing pretend for years now.  
bringing her to life with her guitar chords, and keeping her all to herself.

  
tries hard to remember her sweet voice.

  
_is it possible to remember something that you've never heard?_

  
chaewon has found the person who will be right by her side for the rest of her life, her true companion.  
~~even if she only comes alive in her mind.~~

  
she found her. _finally._

her dizziness making it hard for her to reach out.

  
this is sugar, sugar

_sugar_

so why is she tasting salt?

she will find her again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> she slipped through her fingers haaaa


End file.
